5 Lives in Freddy's
by HaremCat
Summary: Dante Coldstare (Nick Colt) el chico que iba a ser Foxy... iba, algo le salio mal al asesino, descubran que es lo que habría sucedido si los chicos se hubieran salvado... tal vez su muerte no era al azar, tal vez fueron escogidos, pero de ser así... no se detendrían con un solo asesino ¿verdad? (no se si sera harem) (avísenme si debería cambiarlo de T a M)


Risas…

Llantos…

Sangre…

Rojo…

Esas cosas se revolvían en mi mente y mi visión, mi cuello estaba siendo fuertemente presionado por un hombre vestido de morado… reía macabramente, mientras disfrutaba mi sufrimiento, sentía el sonido de mi cuello cediendo, mi espina comenzando a ceder, mis últimas gotas de llanto en la agonía de mis pulmones por un poco de oxígeno, nadie podría hacer nada, estábamos en una bodega de repuestos con muy poca luz.

¡Muere! ¡Muere maldito!- veía como sus brazos se tensaban, un leve hilo de saliva escurría por su boca, todo a los pies de mi atracción favorita de la pizzería, Foxy, pero esto no lo veía con mis ojos, los cuales se encontraban ya algo desorbitados por la presión y la falta de aire, estaba viendo como me hacían eso, y muy cerca habían otros cuerpos, otros niños… mis amigos… todos a los pies de sus atracciones favoritas… pero no muertos, así es mejor, no soportaría verlos morir.

Jejeje… ¿ahora con quien seguimos? De tin marin de do pingue, a quien el cuello le romperé-cantaba calmado ante mi cadáver, se acercó a mi amiga Charlotte, se encontraba a los pies de Chica, ella le decía "mi chiquilina", el hombre de morado levantándola de un brazo observo su inmóvil cuerpo.

Creo que a ti te daré un mejor uso antes de la muerte-decía relamiéndose los labios asquerosamente, no era una mente criminal, solo un enfermo… un enfermo con suerte… no puedo dejar que termine así, estaba presente, debía hacer algo… haz algo… haz algo Colt… ¡HAZ ALGO MALDITA SEA!

(3ra persona)

Veamos cómo me puedes servir niña-decía mientras la tomaba de la cadera.

 _¡Crack! Crk_ \- como el sonido de una varilla seca al romperse… eran huesos, el hombre de morado volteo a mirar, pensando que debe ser algún corto circuito como habitualmente se escuchaba en las noches, o los huesos de su víctima previa terminando de desacomodarse, pero no podía estar más equivocado.

¡¿QUE MIERDA?!-el guardia soltó a Charlotte y cayó de espaldas, frente a él, aparentemente el cadáver reanimado lo miraba fijamente, desde las sombras, su rostro cubierto por sus mechones carmesí dejaban ver un ojo ya sin más brillo que un diabólico rojo, pero lo que más aterro al asesino era una enorme sombra detrás de su "victima", alta, ancha, rechinante, con garras, dientes y de acero que clamaban sangre… la tendrían

¡AAAAAAHH!-un desgarrador grito que luego fue ahogado se escuchó incluso fuera de la pizzería, luego el silencio se esparció por el lugar nuevamente.

(1ra persona Colt)

Luces… de linternas.

Humedad… olía a hierro.

Rojo…

Mis parpados levemente activos se movían una vez más, mi cuerpo carente de toda energía no podía moverse, se escuchaban voces de personas que seguramente estaban cerca… pero las sentía tan lejanas, como a través de una pared…

"¡John! ¡Rápido hay que llevar a estos niños al hospital!"-decía una voz preocupada, sentía como me levantaban, mientras veía borrosamente como me cargaban, veía a mis amigos siendo levantados por otras personas, estaba feliz… pero al final de la sala, observándome fijamente, había una sombra… una sombra con garras y dientes de acero… los cuales estaba seguro volvería a ver.

(Horas más tarde, Hospital Rooklabs)

Mi cuerpo se sentía adolorido… estaba consiente, pero no quería abrir los ojos, el miedo de que siguiera en esa bodega y todo fue un sueño me inmovilizaba, por suerte me rescataron.

Nick… ¡Nick!-sentí un pequeño empujón, abría lentamente los ojos, mis ojos se acostumbraban a la luz… era una sala completamente blanca, miraba directamente el techo, luego oriente la mirada hacia la voz de antes, un par de lindos ojos celestes hicieron contacto directo con los míos.

Charlotte…-mi voz era baja pero no podía hacer más que eso, mi amiga sonrió radiantemente, era hermosa, y me hizo sonreír a mí.

¿Cómo te encuentra ¡agh!-intentaba sentarme en la camilla, pero mi cuerpo no me lo permitió, su sonrisa fue remplazada por una expresión de preocupación.

Tranqui, estoy bien-dije sonriendo mientras intentaba sentarme de nuevo, esta vez con éxito, ella sorpresivamente me abrazo… lo cual causo algo de dolor, pero era mínimo comparado con mi felicidad.

¡Me preocupe mucho por ti!-sentía algo de humedad, seguramente lloraba, o me estaba babeando, pero no podía decirle eso o me golpearía, me limite a abrazarla yo también.

Yo también me preocupe por ti-no podía demostrar tanto entusiasmo como ella porque carecía de fuerzas para hacerlo.

Ya calma "Charm", deja algo para tu hermana mayor-era una voz nueva, pero conocida a la vez, acababa de aparecer un clon exacto de Charlotte pero de más edad, Alicia era la hermana mayor de Charlotte y era detective, traía puesto su traje de oficina y su cabellera rubia estaba tomada, a diferencia de la de Charlotte que estaba suelta.

¿Cómo estas héroe? ¿Cuidaste a mi hermanita por mí?-me revolvía el cabello con sus suaves pero firmes manos, sentía como la sangre me subía a las mejillas, pero una palabra quedo revoloteando en mi mente.

¿Héroe?-no tenía idea de porque dijo eso, tal vez escuche mal.

Ya veo, sigues en shock, supongo que lo sabrás más tarde, yo debo irme, vine para ver como estabas, cuida bien de Charm-se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente, inconscientemente sonreí, sentía las mejillas ardiendo, luego de que Alicia se fue, sentía la mirada de enfado de Charlotte, aunque no sabía la razón de ello, tal vez porque su hermana me dijo que "cuidara" de ella… soy su saco de práctica, seguramente se sintió ofendida.

¿Cómo están los demás?-cambie el tema para evitar un inminente golpe, el cual en este estado me dejaría inconsciente.

Están bien, Bryan se fue a casa con sus padres hace unas horas, al igual que Fred y el señor Gold-decía apoyándose en mi camilla con rostro aburrido, recordé a Bryan, tímido, reservado y muy educado, criado de esa manera por su familia, la cual era bastante prestigiosa, considerado por muchas en el colegio como tierno… los chicos habían fallado muchos intentos en convencer al colegio que a él le gustaban los chicos, muchos de esos rumores fallaron por Charm y yo, Fred, era otra historia, le gustaba hacer amigos y era bastante popular en el colegio, principalmente por su habilidad con el canto, el señor Gold es su padre, le decimos así porque trabajaba como Golden Freddy en la pizzería, yo vivo con ellos, el señor Gold es como mi padre pero casi nunca le digo así, Fred es un buen hermano, lamentablemente el señor Gold fue falsamente acusado de ser el asesino de niños, estuvo bajo investigación, pero Alicia con esfuerzo intento convencer al cuartel de que él no era el asesino, pero al demorar tanto, tuvimos que ser enviados a casas de protección, Fred fue enviado a casa de Bryan, yo… no le caigo muy bien a los padres de Bryan, creen que soy mala influencia o algo relacionado con mi cabello no lo sé, pero no me quejo, yo fui enviado con Charm y su hermana, viví ahí por un tiempo y fui la envidia del colegio, en esa casa aprendí a cocinar, dado que las habilidades culinarias de Charm y su hermana eran… son… criminales, actualmente les hago el almuerzo a ambas, todos nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo, desde pequeños de hecho, son mis mejores amigos y mi familia.

¿Hola Nick?-Charm agitaba su brazo en frente mio.

¿Qué pasa?-

Te quedaste pasmadote viendo la nada con cara de tonto como por cinco minutos-

Oh, lo lamento, solo pensaba-

¿En qué?-

En todo-le dije sonriendo.

Info

 **Charlotte Clementine:**

15 años-

Estatura promedio para su edad-

Piel clara, ojos celestes, cabello rubio largo-

Complexión atlética.

 **Alicia Clementine:**

20 años.

Estatura promedio.

Piel clara, ojos celestes, cabello rubio tomado.

Complexión Adulta, atractiva.

 **Bryan Farsight**

15 años

Estatura promedio

Pálido, ojos verdes, cabello negro azulado dejado en una pequeña cola.

Complexión atlética.

 **Fred Wildlight**

15 años

Un poco alto para su edad

Bronceado, ojos cafés, cabello marrón corto.

Complexión atlética.

 **Gregory (Gold) Wildlight**

26 años

Alto, ojos color miel, cabello rubio corto.

Complexión Fuerte.

 **Dante (Nick) Coldstare (Colt)**

Altura normal.

Ojos color miel claros, cabello rojo atado en una cola hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Complexión atlética.

Bueno esta es una idea que me surgió de repente, el otro Fic de FNAF sigue, espero que hayan disfrutado este nwn nos leemos luego


End file.
